


Dance with me

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec, Dance Instructor Magnus, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, first kiss (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: The other teacher and fairly new member in their team - he had started working here not even half a year ago - was Magnus Bane. Who happened to be Raphael's best friend and he was the one who taught Jazz Dance and standard dances. So he was the only and admittedly most logical choice but Alexander had thetinyproblem of having the biggest crush in the history of ever on the guy, hence him standing in the hallway like a complete moron for at least twenty minutes already, not able to bring himself to enter the room Magnus always taught his lessons in. The last lesson had ended about 45 minutes ago and Alec had told himself to ask for the other's help today, after knowing about the wedding for a week now and always chickening out before talking to the guy.He was this close to doing just that once again, already letting go of the door handle when the door was suddenly opened and Alec found himself face to face with the gorgeous and slightly sweaty dance instructor.Well, shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/155123345617) is the post with the prompt and [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/152785293502) is the list with the date fic memes this idea is from.
> 
> _#4 dance class_

Alec licked his lips nervously and his fingers curled around the door handle that his hand was resting on for at least five minutes now without daring to open the door. This was one of the moments when he really hated that his parents had a damn dancing school because now that his younger sister Isabelle and her girlfriend Clary had finally decided on a date for their marriage, he actually had to learn how to dance. Yes, his parents owned a dancing school where his sister worked as a teacher and his younger brother made dance workshops for kids but he himself had absolutely no clue how to dance. Alec did work in the dancing school as well but he was basically responsible for everything that didn't entail dancing - he spent a lot of time manning the front desk and taking calls or helping his parents with the paperwork but he barely ever stepped into one of the dance halls.

Now, though, he really couldn't get around lessons anymore. Izzy had told him that she wanted to dance with him on the day of her wedding and that she would make him dance, whether he would be able to or not. So, Alexander needed someone to teach him how to dance because he didn't want to embarrass himself more than strictly necessary and he wanted to do his beloved younger sister the favour. He knew that dancing was in her blood and she loved it with all of her heart so there was no way he could be an asshole about it and simply decline to dance with her.

The problem about the whole thing was, that he had only one person here he could ask because he would certainly not ask his parents or siblings, that would be awkward as all hell, but Lydia was out of the question as well because she helped with the wedding preparations and had barely any free time left. He couldn't ask her to sacrifice her last bit of time to show him how to dance. That left only two other dance teachers.

Raphael Santiago was mostly just teaching Breakdance and Streetdance and even though he surely knew standard dances as well, Alec knew the guy was a strict as hell teacher. Some girls only took his classes because they probably thought Raphael was "hot" and every once in a while Alexander actually saw a crying girl leave the building because she had underestimated the _hot guy_ 's teaching methods. Raphael was a damn good teacher but people who weren't serious about dancing shouldn't show up for his lessons.

The other teacher and fairly new member in their team - he had started working here not even half a year ago - was Magnus Bane. Who happened to be Raphael's best friend and he was the one who taught Jazz Dance and standard dances. So he was the only and admittedly most logical choice but Alexander had the _tiny_ problem of having the biggest crush in the history of ever on the guy, hence him standing in the hallway like a complete moron for at least twenty minutes already, not able to bring himself to enter the room Magnus always taught his lessons in. The last lesson had ended about 45 minutes ago and Alec had told himself to ask for the other's help today, after knowing about the wedding for a week now and always chickening out before talking to the guy.

He was this close to doing just that once again, already letting go of the door handle when the door was suddenly opened and Alec found himself face to face with the gorgeous and slightly sweaty dance instructor. _Well, shit_.

"Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Magnus positively beamed at him, dark shadowed eyelids sparkling with every movement and accentuating his already ridiculously beautiful eyes even more. Alec swallowed drily and momentarily forgot how words worked or what he was actually doing here before his mind whirred back to life.

"Mr Bane...Magnus...hi," were the first words that tumbled out of his mouth and Alexander barely suppressed the urge to facepalm at his own ineptitude. Of course, he would once again embarrass himself completely in front of Magnus. "I can come back another time, you probably want to head home. It's nothing important anyway."

Alec turned around and was about to flee the scene, maybe just leave the country - he spent too much time around Clary's horribly annoying friend and the guy's overly dramatic antics seemed to rub off on him -, when Magnus's finger gently reached for his elbow, curling around it and the soft fingertips pressing into his skin caused Alexander to come to an abrupt stop.

"I'm not in a hurry and the only one waiting for me at home is my cat anyway. I'm sure the Chairman won't even notice if I'm a little later. Please, do tell me why you are here, my dear Alexander."

Magnus's low, gentle words seemed to wrap around Alec's heart like a blanket, causing it to beat even faster. His skin tingled where the other's fingers touched it and his whole body felt like it was drawn towards the other man. He could barely resist the urge to step a little closer and establish more bodily contact.

"Uhm. You probably heard of my sister's wedding?"

"Of course I did."

Alec turned around a little more to face the other and not have him rudely talk to his back. He felt a twinge of disappointment when Magnus's hand slipped from his elbow and his skin suddenly felt cold.

"Well...I...She said she wants to dance with me at her wedding and...but I...don't know," he stammered and stared intently at the floor between their feet that was suddenly becoming quite fascinating to look at. Alec's cheeks felt hot with embarrassment and he wondered if Magnus would laugh at him for not knowing how to dance, despite his whole family being dancing instructors.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm assuming you're trying to tell me that you don't know how to dance?" Magnus questioned but there was no amusement in his voice but Alexander could hear that the other was at least smiling. An almost 30-year-old guy whose family owned a dancing school and he didn't know how to dance. He kind of regretted choosing martial arts over dancing now but who would have guessed that he would end up having a crush on a dance teacher some day?? Admittedly, it had probably been inevitable with his kind of luck. At least he didn't have to admit it out loud and only had to nod to answer Magnus's question.

"Come on inside, then. Do you have a rough idea of the basic dances and which one you think you might be capable of learning comfortably?" Magnus asked while guiding Alexander back into the room, turning up the already dimmed lights and gesturing Alec to sit down on one of the benches at the side of the room.

* * *

"I said move your hips a little less, not stop moving them completely," Magnus chuckled and Alec almost froze when the other's hand slid from his lower back to his waist, gently pressing against his body to get him to move the way he was supposed to.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, cheeks burning and gaze glued to Magnus's shoulder because the close proximity to the other man was difficult enough without looking at his beautiful face from close up. It was only their first dancing lesson after they had talked the other day and Alexander already felt like he had almost died of a heart attack at least seven times. Maybe even eight.

"No worries, dear, you're doing really good. You just need to relax a little and learn to be more confident in yourself. Believe me, I saw Salem try to dance once and _that_ was something to be embarrassed about. That boy is probably a lost cause but I think you could be really good if you dared to let go and stop thinking too much - and I'm not just saying that because you're pretty," Magnus said with a glittery wink and Alec's gaze snapped up to his face with wide eyes, his cheeks heating up even more.

"Salem?" Alexander's asked, his voice an awkward higher pitch than usual, and he was pretty sure he either didn't know the person or his brain was malfunctioning even more thanks to Magnus actually calling him _pretty_.

"Yes, biscuit's nerdy friend. The guy always gawking at Raphael at every given opportunity," Magnus replied with a dismissive gesture and Alec couldn't help but snort softly when he realised who the other was talking about.

"His name is Simon, not Salem," he corrected but the slightly mischievous grin tugging at the corners of Magnus's tempting lips told him the other already knew that and simply chose to ignore the correct name.

"I know, darling. Shall we start from the beginning?" Magnus changed the subject back to the private dancing lesson he was currently teaching Alec. Alexander nodded and couldn't help that his eyes probably lingered on the other's lips for a fraction too long. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Magnus wink at him again, this time clearly a reaction to Alec blatantly staring at his mouth, but he didn't comment on it and simply re-started the song, got back in position and started guiding Alexander through the steps of the dance.

It was difficult to follow the instructions properly when Magnus's hand seemed to slip a little lower with every passing minute and if the dance lesson was interrupted by him pressing his lips against Magnus's teasing smirk, he was certainly not the one to blame!


End file.
